


Those Tight Navy Jeans

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Break Up, TIGHT jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: Aaron and Adam are in the pub having a quiet pint.  Then Robert walks in...Canon compliant.  Happens after events that take place on Aaron's return from Dublin.





	Those Tight Navy Jeans

Aaron and Adam’s tranquil night in the pub over a few pints and a shared packet of salted peanuts didn’t last for long. It had been what Aaron had needed: no drama, no babies and no Robert. Well, the last part wasn’t true. In the deepest depths of his body, he knew he would always want Robert but their situation wasn’t making him happy. And after being at the pub for ninety minutes, Robert showed up. So it seemed a night Robert-free was never going to happen. 

With a quick glance between the ex-husbands as though a spectator at Wimbledon, Adam’s predictable reaction was to ask, ‘Do you want to go back to yours?’

‘No, I’m fine here,’ Aaron replied before taking another swig of his pint. As if on auto-pilot, following instructions and a flight path that they had miraculously done for the last few years, Aaron’s eyes locked onto Robert’s. He knew he missed the blue-green eyes, missed every inch of Robert’s body and smile, knew he would always miss Robert. 

But nothing had changed. 

After being in Dublin in the protective bubble of his mum and Liv’s concern and calming voices, coming back to Emmerdale and seeing Robert was like taking a step back. 

His head was clearer. He had started wearing t-shirts again not being afraid to show his scars off to the world. 

Robert had always said they were beautiful because they were a part of Aaron, and it wasn’t until he was away from the situation that he knew Robert had been right. It was the only thing that seemed right that Robert had said in their whole messy, broken relationship. 

He shouldn’t have held Robert’s gaze for as long as he did, but Aaron couldn’t help it. His eyes moved to the dark circles that had become a permanent fixture on Robert’s face. He knew Robert wasn’t taking their break up too well, but what could he do about it? The situation they had found themselves in had been making Aaron miserable for weeks - months even - that he couldn’t try to ease away Robert’s pain. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to but because by easing the pain, it would mean he would have to give Robert hope and encouragement that their relationship could continue. Right now, Aaron couldn’t see a way for that to happen without his mental health being pounded into rock bottom instead of where it was currently lying wrecked and broken but a few inches from rock bottom. 

His eyes then darted to his pint again. He was fully aware that if he continued looking at Robert, Robert would take it as an invitation to come over. Robert approaching him was the last thing Aaron wanted after the difficult conversation that they had a few weeks ago. 

They were over. Final. And as much as Aaron was surprised and as equally as devastated, he couldn’t cope with Robert’s constant badgering and begging. 

He needed to work on his mental health, which was now his ultimate priority. He knew that if he didn’t, he’d end up killing himself through the self-harming and succumb to the jealousy, hatred and anger that was eating him up inside. He had attempted to attack Robert. That in itself had been the final straw. After throwing the wrench and scuffling against the car bonnet, Aaron knew things couldn’t continue with the current status quo. 

Glancing back over at the bar, which was where Robert was propping it up, Aaron was half expecting Robert’s gaze to be on him. When he realised that Robert was finally listening to him, not even budging to come over and approach him, a surge of disappointment welled up inside him. It was bizarre that he felt that way when he had been telling Robert, even shouting at times, that they were over. 

Adam was waffling on about some crap to do with the Scrapyard and Aaron knew he should have been listening to his best friend. He knew all of his attention should have been on the future, about moving forward, but his eyes reverted to his past. To the one person that he had wanted for a very long time. To the one person that he knew he would always love until his dying breath. 

Robert. 

He may have been focused on Vic at the bar with his back towards Aaron, but the sight of Robert still did something to Aaron. What did he expect really? He had fancied Robert from the very first moment that they had laid eyes on each other over two and a half years ago. 

He was wearing those tight navy jeans that framed his bum in such a perfect way. Aaron had even recalled saying that they were his favourite jeans of Robert’s. There was just the right amount of tautness as they hugged the full-curved, plump rear. Knowing he shouldn’t be salivating over Robert’s arse, but not being able to help it, was not good. He should avert his gaze. Look elsewhere. 

But, oh, it was so mesmerising, especially when Robert shuffled slightly on the spot and changed weight onto his other foot. The cheeks moved from one side to the other, now thrusting the left cheek out in all its wondrous splendour. 

The detail of the back pockets on either side really emphasised how pert and juicy it was. It was full and meaty. Something he used to love sinking his teeth into and -

‘Aaron, man, I think I’ve lost you.’ Adam’s eyes followed Aaron’s gaze. ‘Aww, man! You’re not, are you?’

A salted peanut hit his head, followed by another one and another one until Aaron looked up in the direction they were coming from. ‘Hey? What was that for?’ His forehead was scrunched up, eyes narrowed. 

‘You’re checking out his tush, aren’t you?’

Aaron bit his top lip, not even trying to defend himself. 

‘What is that going to achieve?’

Again Aaron didn’t say anything. He knew checking out Robert’s arse wasn’t going to help in the long run, just like he knew nothing else was going to help in the long run in trying to get over Robert or never finding him attractive, never loving him, never caring about him.

Those were all things that Aaron knew were never going to disappear just like how day always threatened to turn into night. The sun always threatened to be replaced by the moon. Nothing was ever going to change his love for Robert. He had never been able to switch it off in the past, never stopped loving Robert. His love was too powerful and steadfast, too all-consuming and bigger than the two of them put together. 

Adam necked his pint and tapped Aaron’s shoulder. ‘Come on.’ He stood up. ‘We’re going back to yours. Somewhere where you can’t oggle his backside from afar.’

Aaron gulped the last remnants of his drink before following Adam out of the pub. And as he passed Robert, their eyes engaged in a charged look. He felt that tingling sensation in his nose, blinked back tears that were welling in his eyes and felt the ache in his jaw as his throat became constricted and heavy. Normally he would have found solace in Robert’s touch and caresses, but instead he walked out of the pub knowing that was the only way he could move on from Robert. 

Physically. 

Because emotionally Robert would always be in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or feedback are greatly appreciated. :-)


End file.
